Memories: New and Old
by Nyte Bloodstone
Summary: Naraku has been defeated and the battle is over. Just as Kagome attempts to go home before deciding what to do with the Jewel she is kidnapped. But what happens when Sesshomaru gets a hold of her? Sess/Kag
1. A New Battle

Kagome is the victim of a kidnapping by a demon. What happens when she loses her memory and is placed in the hands of the ice lord himself, Sesshomaru? Sessh/Kag

Note: I do not own ANY characters from Inuyasha but I do own random OCs and NPCs that will be here through out the story.

* * *

Kagome placed Shippou down on the ground after giving him a tight hug. She was going to go home for a while and spend some time with her family. It had been a tough few weeks but Naraku was finally defeated and the danger.. well most of it, at least, was over now. The Shikon Jewel was still around her neck, allowing her to go back and forth between her world and the past world that she loved so dearly. Shippou jumped up on Sango's shoulder with Kilala while Miroku sat on the ground with his staff. They both were still injured from battle, Miroku barely being able to stand but he wanted to wish her luck. Sango smiled at here and waved slightly. They were like sisters now.. Miroku being a big brother. Shippou was like her adoptive child and Inuyasha.... Inuyasha was someone she cared for deeply. Someone she loved with all her heart but he wasn't hers. So what was she to consider the half demon now? A brother? A close friend? Glancing up at Inuyasha, she smiled.

He looked more mature then when she had first met him but he was still the same bad mouthed demon that she had grown to love. Beside him was Kikyo and though Kagome didn't get along with the older, dead Miko, she was happy, in a way to see them both together. Even if it was only going to last for a while. Kikyo's body was no longer able to hold the souls within her anymore and soon she was going to fade away. Kagome wondered what it would be like to get the rest of her soul back but tossed those thoughts to the side when Miroku said her name. Kagome sighed. "I guess I'll get going then." She turned around only to have someone stop her. Looking back, she noticed Inuyasha had grabbed her wrist. "Yes?"

His ears flattened to his skull. "You won't be gone.. long. Will you?" He was cute when he was embarrassed.

"I'll only be gone for a week or two. I just want some relaxing time with my family before I make my decision." She patted his hand before he let go. His eyes were a light amber but filled with fear that she wouldn't come back. This she could understand, but he didn't have to worry. Jumping up on the well, she tugged on the straps to her yellow backpack before getting ready to jump in. She would miss her friends during this time but it wouldn't be the last time she sees them.. at least she hoped.

Just as she was about to jump in, something roughly grabbed her. Knocking the air out of her body, Kagome wasn't able to scream when her eyes fixed on the creature holding her. It's body wrapped around hers and raced away from the well. She could hear Inuyasha yelling being her, chasing, but this creature was fast. It's speed reminded her of a roller coaster but it was quicker then that. It's skin was a deep green, matching the color of the trees and grass around them. Long fangs stuck out from what she assumed was it's mouth while red eyes glowed in an angry manner. Looking back, Kagome could no longer spot Inuyasha. Had this creature lost him? No.. his nose would be able to pick up the scent and follow. He would be able to save her.. if this creature didn't eat her in the mean time.

"What do you want?" She yelled at the demon. It hissed making her "epp" and shut her mouth.

"You have the Sssshikon Jewel, you ssssstupid girl." It hissed in a low tone. The demon picked up it's speed until they came across a large cave that went down into the earth. As soon as they started to descend, it became much colder then Kagome could handle in her school girl clothing. The further down they got, the colder it became and soon she could see her own breath. When she went to reach for her backpack to pull out something to hit the demon with, it tightened it's grip on her and almost made her pass out, the pressure in her head growing until she started seeing spots, even in the darkness. Shortly after, the demon dropped her, forcing her to land on sharp rocks on her back. Hissing in pain, she glared in the directly she thought the demon was. When she felt something slimy crawl up her leg and under her skirt, she screamed and kicked it away. The demon laughed at her, making the cave shake and causing stalactites and other things fall from the ceiling. Water dripped somewhere in the background, echoing. Looking around, Kagome couldn't see anything at all. Reaching in her bag, she pulled out a flashlight. Shaking it for a few seconds rapidly, she turned it on and gasped.

The cave was covered in tons of jewels and crystals. Some she had never even seen before. Looking at the ground, the sharp rocks she had fallen on were black and white diamonds. Or at least she assumed. Some were blue which she figured were sapphires. Before she could get the chance to examine one, the demon picked her up by her foot and raised her up in the air. Her skirt fell over her face and the jewel dangled in air, only being held around her neck by her hair. The demon laughed at her again before it's tongue swirled around her leg once more. Screaming, Kagome placed her hand on the creature's tongue and forced her power through the tips of her hand to purify it. The demon screamed out in pain and smacked her across the face, it's claws digging into her skin leaving 3 bloody marks. The blood started to drip down her face but it bubbled, indicating the demon was poisonous and she had just been poisoned. Blinking away the black dots, Kagome reached down and grabbed a large red crystal and forced her power into it. Reaching up, she jammed it into the demon's eye, forcing it to release her. Skidding across the rocks, she picked up her backpack that had fallen off her back and tried to run out. Unfortunately, they demon wasn't down with her.

"Why haven't you purified?" She screamed at it before picking up another rock and chucking it at the demon's head. It hissed in pain, the sound hurting her ears. Dropping to her knees, she covered her ears until it finished. Looking around, she knew she wasn't going to get out any time soon and with these rocks being her only long distance weapon, she gathered up as many as she could, filling her backpack before running off again. "I'll eat you, you damned girl!" It screamed out at her. The demon's foot steps caused the cave to rattle and shake. Soon, more stalactites started to fall while stalagmites started to crack and fall over, attempting to block her path. Jumping over the large rocks, she continued running while throwing a rock here and there at the demon. In the past, it would have died instantly but maybe it was because she was still worn out from the fight with Naraku. Her powers not fully recharged. Her vision started to blur and soon Kagome wasn't able to dodge the falling rocks as well as before. A few falling from the ceiling ripped through her shirt and cut her arms while the large rock formations cracking and sliding to the ground would cut her legs and skirt, which almost didn't exist anymore. Thank gawd for panties.

Just as she started to see some light coming from the entrance of the cave, it started to really collapse. The entrance was getting blocked off and she had to hurry. Behind her, the demon was close. Reaching out, it clawed at her leg, in the process, shoving her away with the speed it had attacked her with. Falling backwards, Kagome landed on cold grass as the cave collapsed. The demon's arm stuck out from the rubble but it didn't survive, instantly dieing from being crushed by all the weight of the thick rocks. Kagome attempted to get up but her leg screamed and protested out in pain. Her vision became worse and soon she passed out with the jewel around her neck, a flash light in her hand and a large backpack full of hundreds of expensive jewels beside her.

* * *

Rin jumped around the large two headed dragon known as Ah-Un. Jaken was chasing her, screaming that she settled down that instant before Sesshomaru came back to see her acting like that. Naturally, Rin ignored the green toad-like creature and wondered off away from the dragon that was laying in the grass. Naturally, Ah-Un kept it's eyes on her until she was out of sight. Though they couldn't see her, they could hear her and that was good enough for them.

As Rin skipped around in the fields, she noticed smoke rising from a short distance away. Deciding to check in on it, she left the flowers alone and continued walking, Jaken screaming and running behind her, trying to catch up with this little burden. Once Rin came into view of the smoke, she gasped. A woman with black her and green clothing was on the ground, breathing heavily. Rushing over, Rin knew who the woman was and wanted to care for her instantly. Before she could reach Kagome, Jaken fired his staff at the girl, warning her to go no further.

"JAKEN!" The girl screamed at him. "That's Kagome! I need to help her!" Rin took off again, this time making it to Kagome to access the damage. Kagome's right cheek and left back thigh was cut open and the blood bubbled slightly. Rin winced when she touched Kagome's cheek and the woman whimpered. Pulling out a small cloth, Rin reached in Kagome's backpack and pulled out one of her water bottles to get it wet so she could work on cleaning the wounds. As she started to clean them, a wind rushed around the lightly before calming down. Rin knew it was Sesshomaru but right now Kagome was her main center of attention. Jaken started rambling on about how he told her to not go near Kagome and that it could be dangerous. Sometimes Rin hated that demon due to his pathetic groveling but she ignored it for now.

"Rin." The demon lord spoke, in a deep tone. "What are you doing with that woman?"

Rin looked behind her at her Lord. "I'm helping her, Lord Sesshomaru. She is my friend." She knew Sesshomaru didn't like his brother, she learned this information very quickly. Because of this, he wasn't very tolerant of any of Inuyasha's companions, even if Rin was friends with them. When he stepped forward she tensed a little but didn't budge away from Kagome.

Sesshomaru kneeled down and looked at the young Miko's wounds. They were deep and bound to get infected. Looking back to the rubble that was still spitting up a thin cloud of smoke, he sniffed the air. The demon blood was disgusting but it helped him identify the creature and the type of poison it used. It wasn't much different from his own, not nearly as poisonous though. Though it wasn't as strong as his own it was still lethal for a human. He glanced at Rin who was watching him carefully. She feared he would hurt the Miko, or at the very least kill her because of her friendship with his pathetic half breed of a brother. It was true he hated his brother with a passion, there were many reasons for it and this woman had caused him to lose his arm but he couldn't harm something that Rin cared deeply for. The girl would never give him any peace after that. Sighing, he stood and whistled for Ah-Un.

The large two headed dragon landed beside him within seconds of his call. Jaken walked over to Rin and tried to tug her away from the half dead woman. "Rin! It is time to go, leave that dead thing alone!"

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru hissed in a low tone. "We're taking the girl with us." Rin squealed and hugged Sesshomaru, thanking him. Jaken, however, wasn't so grateful and muttered under his breath. Choosing to ignore it, Sesshomaru pulled Kagome up by the back of her shirt, hearing it rip slightly in the process, and laid her across the dragon on her stomach. Once he was sure she wouldn't fall, he started to leave, his cloud forming under his feet with Jaken hanging on tightly. Rin scurried around to gather Kagome's things before jumping on the dragon and following behind them.

It was nightfall before Rin started getting sleepy. Jaken had already passed out, clutching to Sesshomaru's pants while laying side ways on the cloud below their feet. She laid her head down on Kagome's back and bit her lip. Kagome's heartbeat was much slower then it was a few hours ago, the poison working it's way through her, trying to kill her off. Sighing, she tried to think of a way to help but there was nothing in her bag besides strange stones that she had never seen before. Pulling one out, she lifted it towards the moon so she could make out the color. It was a deep blue color but the center looked to be a bit lighter. She thought about asking Sesshomaru but by the looks of it, he was deep in thought. Putting the sharp stone back in the backpack, Rin looked around a bit more. In some pockets there was candy and drinks, stuff Kagome usually gave her when they ran into each other. Figuring she wouldn't mind, she pulled out a small juice box and started to sip at the strange drink. Shippou always got hyper when drinking these things but it didn't affect her half as much.

Shortly after they started to descend towards a large castle, at least, that's what Rin called it. Sesshomaru called it a mansion but she didn't care. The place was larger then any of the homes she had ever seen in the human villages and there were enough rooms to house at least 50 families. There were 4 floors, three on top and a dungeon under ground. She wasn't allowed in the dungeon or on the first floor which housed all the workers that Sesshomaru had to take care of his home and guests while he was away. For some reason he felt the workers may hurt her. When he was gone she would play with a few of them, they were really nice to her.

At night when they go to bed she was to stay on the top floor in the West Wing at all times unless something was wrong. The servants and other workers were not allowed up there while she was sleeping or while Sesshomaru was asleep. This was to make sure no one was woken up or attempted anything.

Once they landed, guards came up to meet them instantly, saluting to Sesshomaru and then bowing lowly to him. Instead of saying anything, Sesshomaru picked up Kagome, in a much gentler way this time and carried her into the castle. A woman instantly met him at the door and gasped.

"M'Lord, what happened to this woman?" The woman fussing around Kagome was a servant that normally took care of anyone that was ill in any way. When they came home she was one of the first people they see to check in on Rin.

"She was poisoned by a demon in the forest. I'm unsure of it's race but the poison is lethal. This human has absorbed a large amount. I need for you to take care of her if you can." He handed the human off to the young demon and walked away. The woman bowed before rushing up the steps. Before she made it to the top floor Sesshomaru told her to wait. "I want you to place her in the West Wing, this human is of great importance."

Angela, the young demon with the unconscious woman rushed into the West Wing and placed the girl down on a large blue satin covered bed. She immediately called in for help with a hiss and several other women rushed into the room with medical supplies. Angela was a cat demon of the tiger race with deep orange hair and yellow eyes. Like Sesshomaru, she had stripes on her cheeks and her arms along with her waist and legs. A tail swished back and forth behind her while fluffy cat ears flattened to her skull as she worked on the girl. The other women around her were also cat demons but of other races. All cat demons speak the same language now these days unless they wish to follow tradition and speak their native tongue. Since it was nothing but a hassle, all the cat demons in the castle spoke the same language to keep the confusion down during situations such as this.

Angela growled when Kagome's heart stopped. Her eyes glowed red and she attempted to revive the young woman. When her helpers gasped, she knew Sesshomaru was in the room but she paid no attention and kept trying to revive the woman. One of the girls stepped forward and raised a hand. Nikell was a elemental manipulator and was able to use certain element around her. Pulling back, she allowed Nikell to attempt to revive the girl.

Nikell squinted and tried to concentrated in order to form the electrical current she needed. This element had been used on Sesshomaru several years ago when he got into a horrible fight and almost died. No one was to know about it since she was the only person in the castle at the time. He forced her to swear, threatening to take her life if anyone knew. She was sure it was more of a pride issue then anything else. Feeling the current between her finger tips, she touched Kagome's chest and forced the current into the woman's body and straight to her heart, trying to start it again.

It took multiple tries before her heart would start again but finally it started to beat a slow and steady pace. All the woman gave a sigh of relief. A door closed behind them and they got back to work.

"Kagome will live."

*****

This was my first story in a really long time, please be patient as I learn this all over again.


	2. The Year Is

Kagome moaned in her sleep and rolled over. The sun was glaring into her eyes causing her to stir and all she wanted was to sleep a bit longer. Pulling a pillow over her face she attempted to block the sun but ended up suffocating herself. Gasping, she sat up tossing the pillow away from herself. Blinking away at the brightness in the room, she grumbled when everything was nothing but a blur. A motion to her left caused her to stiffen but suddenly the blinding light was gone. Thinking it was her mother, she smiled and turned to look at her.

The woman wasn't her mother. Scooting back on the bed, her heart pounded when she realized this wasn't her cozy little room and the woman in front of her wasn't human. Or at least that's what she thought at first.

"Umm…" she mumbled lightly. "Where am I and why are you wearing paint and wearing those weird clothes?"

The woman frowned at Kagome. "I'm not wearing anything out of the normal M'Lady. And my markings are not paint." She licked her finger and ran it over her cheek to prove a point.

Kagome watched the woman carefully until her eyes lifted up to the ears on top of her head. They twitched. Wait… they twitched? They can move? Biting her lip, she sat up a bit more and tugged the sheet to her chest. "You didn't answer my other question."

The woman bowed and apologized. "You are in Lord Sesshomaru's castle, M'Lady. Do you wish to see him?"

"Lord who?" Kagome asked. She had never heard of this name before. The woman in front of her looked shocked and immediately left the room. Shaking her head, Kagome got out of the bed and looked around. She was still in her uniform but it was in shreds. Pulling the sheet off the bed, she wrapped it around herself over her shoulders and walked over to the windows. They were large, almost like French doors but much bigger and fancier. She had never seen anything like them. There were multiple doors though she didn't know where they lead to. One, which she noticed when the woman left, was the exit. She was tempted to go out the door but this place was new to her and she would probably get lost. Especially considering the woman said it was a castle and from what she knew, castles were huge with millions of rooms.

Walking over to a mirror, Kagome looked at her reflection and gasped. This isn't what she looked like yesterday. What happened? Touching her cheek, she examined the circles under her eyes and the new skin tone she had. Yesterday she looked nothing but 15 but now she looked to be at least 17 years old, maybe 18! Her hair was much longer then it used to be, several split ends indicating she hadn't got it cut in a long time.

Sighing, she walked back over to the bed which was much larger then your average king and sat down. "Where am I?" she muttered to herself.

"You are in the Western Lands, in my home." A deep voice spoke.

A shiver ran down her body and Kagome looked up to see a very handsome man standing in front of her with an emotionless expression on his face, his eyes cool. "And… where exactly w-would that b-be?" She stuttered slightly as she looked into his eyes.

"Do you not remember me, Miko?" At the shake of her head, Sesshomaru sighed. What the healer had said was true. Kagome had lost her memories. This wasn't going to be very easy. "Do you know who you are?"

"What do you think I am, brain dead or something?" She snapped. How dare he act like she was stupid!

"Settle down human, I am merely asking questions as it seems you do not even remember my name or my face." Sesshomaru pinched his nasal bone between his eyes. "Do you remember the name Inuyasha?"

"No, I don't know who you are or this Inuwhatever person, now I want to go home!"

"I'd be willing to fulfill your wish if I knew where you lived. Unfortunately, I do not." By the looks of it, the girl wasn't around from here. Her hair style, the way she has grown up, her attitude and even her clothes were strange and indicated she didn't live anywhere close. Or anywhere that he had seen before.

'Have… I been kidnapped?"

The words made him chuckle to himself. Kidnapped? No, the girl was far from being kidnapped even though that's probably what it looked like to her. So, he decided to explain to her what was going on.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Yelled Miroku. The half demon halted in his tracks and glared at the monk. "I've found something." Miroku held up a piece of green cloth with blood on it. Inuyasha instantly snatched it away.

"She's hurt… I knew I smelt blood." He growled. "I also smell my brother. What was that bastard doing here?"

Sango landed on Kilala's back after searching from the air. "Maybe Lord Sesshomaru saved Kagome and took her to safety?"

"Feh. Like that bastard would do such a thing." Inuyasha watched as Kikyo leaned against a tree and clutched to her chest. She wasn't going to make it to the end up the week. "We need to hurry and find Kagome, if Kikyo dies then her soul may get lost."

"A soul can't really get lost but we do need to hurry. Lady Kagome could be severely injured." Miroku jumped on Kilala's back and they took to the sky with Sango.

"Kilala, can you tell where Kagome's scent goes?" The large fire demon roared and headed towards the direction she could smell Kagome. Even though the scent was faint it was enough of a lead to follow. "Miroku, do you think Sesshomaru would have cared for Kagome had he found her?" Yelled Sango over the wind.

"If Rin was with him then possibly. There is no way she would have gotten this far without the help of someone and since there isn't a trail of blood from what we could tell, I don't think she is hurt." Miroku wasn't positive though. Sesshomaru was a cold and heartless bastard except for when it came to Rin. But if Rin was to convince Sesshomaru, then there was a chance Kagome was safe.

* * *

Rin pouted when Sesshomaru told her what happened to Kagome. She was upset that the woman she started looking to as a mother would no longer remember her. It wouldn't get her down though, she would help Kagome get her memories back even if it took years! Getting up from the dinner table after eating lunch, Rin headed up to Kagome's room and peaked in after knocking. The woman was laying on the bed in the clothes that Sesshomaru had ordered the servants to find for her, staring at the ceiling. When she closed the door, Kagome instantly sat up and looked in her direction. Her features softened when she realized Rin wasn't a danger.

"Hi, do you remember me?" Kagome frowned and shook her head. Rin giggled slightly. "It's alright, I'll help you remember me. My name is Rin, we met a long time ago while I was traveling with Lord Sesshomaru."

"You travel with him? Isn't he… mean to you?" Rin wasn't surprised that Kagome thought Sesshomaru was mean. He looked that way and acted that way towards many people but when he saved her life, she didn't care anymore and after a while he learned to tolerate her. She was hoping she would be a daughter of sorts to him but he never said anything.

"Yeah, he can seem that way but Sesshomaru is really nice to me and gets me everything I need." The girl thought about something to talk about until Kagome's stomach talked for her. "You're probably hungry, huh? Come on, I'll get you some lunch and we can talk then." Pulling Kagome along with her, they headed down stairs into the dinning room and waited for a servant to bring out some food.

Kagome nibbled at the last of her food while Rin explained several things to her. Nothing seemed to actually click but it felt familiar when Rin would show her certain items and have her hold them. She was starting to feel bad that she couldn't really remember anything, especially when this little girl would frown at her.

"Don't worry Rin, I'm sure things will come back eventually. It'll take more then just a few days." She smiled at the girl before her plate was taken away. "What else should we do? It seems to be getting kind of late."

Sesshomaru stood in the door way while the girls spoke with each other. Nothing was progressing besides them gaining new memories and getting closer then before. He knew Rin cared about the woman deeply so he wouldn't just drop her in the middle of a field, no matter how badly he would prefer her to not be in his castle with that cursed jewel around her neck. The instant her brought her into his home, his security had to be almost tripled in order to keep the place safe. Two villages had been attacked and only one fatality.

Though her presence was causing issues he felt a bit bad for her. She was in a world that she obviously didn't belong in with no memory of anyone that surrounded her. It would be a hard life if she had to live like that forever but memory loss shouldn't be permanent. If she stayed like this longer then a week then he would call in a professional. Or if the attacks became any worse. With Naraku being gone, there was no one to rally up the demons and control their every move. In a way, Naraku was something decent to keep around but his greed and ignorance was something that caused too many issues to deal with.

Walking in, he ignored the girls and proceeded to sit at the head of the table before a few servants brought him some food. He didn't eat often, considering demons didn't have to eat much but when he did he ate a lot more then Rin could ever consume in an entire week. And that girl could eat a lot. He paid little attention to what the girls were talking about but it went a little in the direction of a bath. The more he listened the more confused he became.

"So you are telling me you don't take showers?" Asked Kagome.

"What's a… shower?" Rin's voice was full of confusion.

"Well, it's where water comes out from the top of the shower. You can set it to different modes to get the shampoo and conditioner out. How do you not know what a shower is?"

"Kagome, this isn't your ti-" Rin was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"Rin, go clean your room. I need to speak with Kagome soon."

Nodding, the girl quickly jumped out of her seat and rushed up to her room. Kagome glared at the man at the head of the table.

"What was that for?"

"We need to speak about something very important, woman."

Kagome rolled her eyes. What's with a different name every conversation? "Okay, what about?"

Sesshomaru took a sip of his drink before setting it down and going back to his food. "Meet me in my study in about an hour. Take a bath if you wish but be in my study in one hour or I will come and get you myself. I do not like being forced to wait."

Sighing, Kagome left the table. She had barely touched her food and the only thing she wanted to do was relax. This was her chance but something felt weird. When she asked a servant where the bathroom was she was brought to a indoor hot spring. Who knew these things existed? After drying off and getting dressed she looked for a clock. There wasn't one to be found.

"Now how the hell am I to know what time it is?" Growling, she walked back into her room and searched for her bag. In one of the little pockets was a watch that said "4:35PM" That didn't help much, considering she didn't know what time it was when the guy told her to meet him in his study or whatever it was called. "I guess I'll just go in there and wait until he shows up."

Opening the door Kagome peaked in. No one was in there but a small green creature holding a staff. Curious, she walked in and closed the door. What a mistake that was.

"GAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! LORD SESSHOMARU!! WE HAVE AN INTRUDER!!"

"Shut up! Gawd you are so freaking loud!" Whined Kagome. Her ear drums were busting.

"I'LL BURN YOU TO A CRISP YOU STUPID MORTAL!" The demon pulled his staff in front of him and one of the heads opened. Kagome's eyes widened when fire spit out and headed right for her. Screaming, she tried to block the fire with her arms and closed her eyes shut. When nothing hit her, she opened them.

"Jaken, get out before I kill you."

The green demon scurried away. "Yes Mi'Lord!"

"Jaken, another thing…. Don't ever attack this girl again if you value your life."

Kagome watched as the green creature ran out with a pale expression on his face. Something told her that he feared this man more then he feared death itself. Walking around him she noticed his hand was slightly burned. "Oh my gawd, are you alright?!" She shrieked.

Covering his ears, Sesshomaru growled. "I'm fine, do not be so loud around me." Walking over to his desk, he sat down and motioned for the girl to sit in one of the seats in front of him. Once she was comfortable he decided to tell her. "Kagome, I have called you into my study to tell you something very important."

"Huh? Like what?" She tilted her head to the side and waited.

"The year is 1960."

* * *

Okay, slow update, I know. Sorry. I'm kind of getting bored with this story already which means it was meant to be nothing more then a thought.. I guess.

A few notes for anyone that is reading this. I call the fire demon Kilala. I know many people say her name is Kirara but I seriously don't hear the Rs when you pronounce her name. I really hate Naraku so I would prefer to not use him in any of my stories. I may one day, just to kill him but so far he is dead and gone when it comes to this one.

I may start another story just to keep my interest alive considering I love to write about characters in modern times and not older times (especially since I know nothing about the older times)

I'll be sure to get another chapter up soon but please bare with me. Not all chapters will be the same length though I am trying to keep them at least 6 pages or so long.


End file.
